Labrador's Uncle
Labrador's uncle appeared in the Krat House arc. Appearance Labrador's uncle was tall and stocky, with long, wavy dark hair tied into a ponytail, a square jawline, and narrow eyes. Personality Labrador's uncle was corrupt and used his position as a member of a God House to escape detection (the Church is not allowed to investigate a God House). He was also cruel and selfish; he brainwashed many people for his personal gain. Relationships Labrador Their relationship is unclear. The two appeared to have no problem working with each other, and in a flashback of Labrador's past, he (Labrador) was shown helping his uncle. However, Labrador is apparently aware of his uncle's misdeeds, and was not shown to feel any sadness at his uncle's death. Labrador's uncle was also not shown to feel sad when his nephew died. Lem He apparently did not care for Lem, doing nothing to help Lem when the latter went mad with grief and became a Wars. After Lem had become a Wars, Labrador's uncle kept him hidden in the Krat House's greenhouse. He was also the one to tell Lem about the Flower of Eden. History Labrador's uncle is the most recent head of the Krat family, but only rose to the position after the death of his nephew's father. This implies that his ascension was achieved through unethical means. He has somehow managed to create and develop a cult around himself through the use of warped incense, and beautiful female assistants who help to charm and seduce his brainwashed worshippers. After two children from a lower social class were orphaned, he adopted them and gave them a home. Whether he is Labrador's maternal uncle or paternal uncle is unknown. Manga synopsis Labrador's uncle is first seen in a flashback, working as a healer and medicine maker with assistance from his nephew. When discussing Lirin's illness with Lem, he mentions the Flower of Eden, causing Lem to enlist Labrador's help in using the Flower of Eden to cure Lirin. At some point in time after Labrador's and Lirin's deaths (both caused by the Flower of Eden), he hid Lem, who had become a Wars by then, in the Krat House's greenhouse, and founded a cult that brainwashed people, making them believe in false prophecies. However, his crime was discovered by Frau, who killed him. In his final moments, he predicted that Frau would disappear from the human world. Abilities and Attributes Being a member of the Krat family, he could predict the future and make absolute prophecies. Quotes *'You will disappear from this world!' (his last words, said to Frau, prophesizing Frau's death) Trivia *Despite being able to make absolute prophecies, the last prophecy he made ironically turned out to be false, as Frau did not disappear from the world and instead became the new God of Death. It is possible that his corruption had reduced or adversely affected his gift of foresight. *Although never outright stated or shown, it is likely that he caused the death of Labrador's Father. Considering that he was willing to use the Flower of Eden to manipulate his own adoptive nephew, that Labrador's father is known to have died in a way similar to how Labrador died, and that eliminating Labrador's father, the previous Head of the Krat family, would have cleared the way for him to take the position of Head for himself, Labrador's uncle had sufficient motive to kill Labrador's father. Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nameless characters Category:Nobility Category:Human